Jormir Evanshore
Lord Jormir Manchester Evanshore '''(pron. dʒɔmɪər ɪˈvenʃɔ) was the third Marquis Evanshore of Northmarch and Brigadier General of the Ninth Brigade of the Gilnean Army. Lord Jormir was a soldier in the Grand Alliance military following the fall of Northmarch to the Forsaken. He was the driving force behind the retaking and reconstruction of his homeland. He led the rebirth of his house and his people after decades of foreign ownership. His son, Lord Ozymandias Jormirson, believed Jormir's presence so outstanding and his sacrifice so great, he has his family forever bear the name of the "Father of Northmarch." Biography: '''Early life: Lord Jormir Evanshore was born in Wolfwood on a full moon. His father, Lord Gervald Evanshore, was away at the time and instead his grandfather, the Marquis incumbent Manchester Evanshore, named the young boy Jormir. The name Jormir comes from old Wolfwood texts that speak of a great dire wolf who took vengeance on a den of thieves. The beginnings of Lord Jormir's life reflected much of his early childhood. He spent much of his time with his grandfather, learning the ways of the general and the honour of noble lordship. His father was often consumed in his own affairs. Though, soon young Jormir's life would change forever. Around the time of the construction of Greymane Wall, in the year 6 ADP, Manchester Evanshore succumbed to a warrior's death. Jormir and his family uprooted themselves and his father, Lord Gervald, made the cowardice decision to seek shelter behind the wall and abandon the millennium-long vigil Northmarch had held over the lands of the living. Soldiering: Lord Jormir Evanshore joined the Gilnean Army and trained much of his young life in the ways of the soldier. He was no knight, but he was a man of the sword all the same. He fought in many battles and fought with honour. Following the Fall of Gilneas, with the death of his wife and his young daughter, Lord Jormir fell into disarray. He did not dwell in despair and guilt, but forced himself to pay for it instead. He joined the rallying cry in Kalimdor. It was in these years that Jormir showed his prowess as a soldier. He liberated many peoples and drove the Horde back on a number of occasions, though with little or no satisfaction in his victories. His life had gone stale from the loss of his family. Selena Greyhaven: Lord Jormir fell for a barmaid whilst travelling Kalimdor. Not much is known about this time, as it was mostly behind closed doors. Lord Jormir did, however, conceive a bastard son in this period, though this was never revealed to him. Galahad Jormirson, the bastard son, was known to Lord Ozymandias before the time of Jormir's death but for reasons of mortal peril, Ozymandias decided not to allow the pair to meet. The Boy with the Bad Haircut: Lord Jormir had stopped in Stormwind City one evening, resupplying for another trip out to Kalimdor when he happened across a young squire. The squire was awkwardly standing at the bar, looking a little lost. Jormir greeted the boy and the pair swiftly became enthralled in each other's endeavours. Lord Jormir took the boy on as his squire, as the squire's trainer had passed from his alcoholism. The squire, named Ozymandias, spoke to the Lord about rebuilding his old lands. Some even say it was the boy that made Jormir see the future. His future. The future of his dead lands. Lord Jormir took to rebuilding Northmarch and carving it out from Forsaken control. Lord Jormir and Ozymandias grew extremely close. Jormir even went so far as to adopt Ozymandias and appoint him as his heir. Death: Lord Jormir died in the year 37 ADP. At the time, his people had been dealing with a rogue necromancer and his faction, the Rotted Hand. The necromancer had plagued the lands with horrendous terrors not seen in a lifetime. The Northwalkers had tracked the necromancer far and wide, narrowing in on his lair in an ominous vault. The necromancer turned out to be Jormir's reanimated father, Gervald Evanshore. The pair confronted one another in a final battle and Jormir heroically sacrificed his life for his people and the future of all Northmarch. Military Career The Fall of Gilneas: Jormir was not in Gilneas for the fall, rather he was in Kalimdor heading up raids on the Horde forces. Hearing of the fall by messenger, Jormir was permitted leave to ensure the safety of his daughter, Emilia, who was being watched over just outside the city of Gilneas. Jormir returned to find his daughter bitten and entranced. Her body alone was unable to survive the worgen curse, but she was being kept alive by her grandfather, Gervald Evanshore. Jormir, who was furious regarding the fate of his daughter, was sought out by an elder night elf named Erethor. The ancient elf told him of a weapon that may be used to purify the soul of Emelia, though still destroying her mortal self. Finding the weapon which Erethor spoke of proved an easy enough task. The weapon was what some dwarven magesmiths called a "living stone." The living stone is a gem infused with arcane and grown near a ley line, giving it supernatural characteristics. The amethyst formed into a sword upon Jormir's touch and was used to take the life of his child, purifying her soul from the curse and the meddling of Gervald's dark magic. The sword became the vessel of Emelia's spirit. Jormir returned to Kalimdor following the tragic events. He now wielded a new ferocity that would soon give him name among the Horde and Alliance, Jor "Hellsword". The men fighting alongside Jormir would catch the warrior speaking to his new blade, some even reporting they heard it respond. The Battle of Ashenvale: Lord Jormir was a junior officer at the time of the Battle of Ashenvale. He led small units into the fray and found minor successes here and there. Though, his part in the battle forever changed with the capture of his commanding officer. Jormir, amongst all others, stood up to take the lead. He was at the front of his lines as he closed in on the Orcish forces. He managed to force a partial retreat, using the time wisely to find his commanding officer. Jormir planned and executed a successful rescue mission. With the officer returned, Jormir's unit went on to successfully execute all stages of their battleplan. He was given an Alliance medal of valor for his efforts during the battle. Sensitive Missions: Jormir became an influential information broker in Kalimdor. His expertise on Horde strategy meant he was an exceptional asset to any fighting front. Though, much of his work turned sensitive. Due to his roaming nature and expertise, he became a prime informant for passing intelligence officers. He fell into obscurity during this time, working hard to maintain a low profile to supply vital and secure intelligence. = Category:Northmarch Category:Gilnean Category:Grand Alliance Category:Gilneas Peerage